Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues
by Elinordreams
Summary: La guerre est finie Remus a disparu et Nymphadora s'est marier mais quand il revient tout bascule et l'amour refait surface.


Nymphadora était une femme comblée, mariée et mère. Elle vivait dans la banlieue de Londres dans une très jolie maison avec son mari Matt et leurs deux enfants Eléonore et Tom.

La guerre était fini depuis avait encore des nouvelles de l'Ordre et elle était la marraine d'un petit démon nommait James fils d'Harry et d'Hermione.

En cette fin d'été, il faisait chaud et Matt était parti avec Eléonore à la piscine laissant Dora se reposer, cela faisait seulement qu'une semaine que Tom était né. Il dormait dans son berceau.

Elle décida de triller ses vieux papiers et certains cartons qui dataient de sa scolarité.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé et déballa le premier carton: il contenait des affaires de Sirius, des photos de l'Ordre...

Un parchemin froissait attira son attention. Elle le déplia et son cœur manqua un battement, elle se rappela pourquoi elle ne voulait pas déballer ces cartons trop de souvenirs...

L'écriture soignée d'un certain Maraudeur se dessiner sous ses yeux. Tout remonta en elle, Tonks lâcha la lettre et ferma les yeux, elle avait froid.

Dora souffrait encore de cette époque révolue certes mais encore présente. Elle fixa avec dégout la lettre tout ça n'était que mensonges, promesses non tenues. Il n'avait jamais été là et n'était jamais revenu depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Cette lettre lui rappelait tellement de choses, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à cette journée.

**Flash-Back: **

-Je pars la guerre est finie je peux donc partir en paix.

La phrase de Remus avait claquée dans le silence de cette après-midi de victoire pour le monde des sorciers. Personne n'osa commenter ou même le retenir, il avait dit cela avec tellement de convictions que tous savaient qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

Lupin s'excusa et parti faire un tour dehors.

Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de sa révélation.

Nymphadora se leva et partie le rejoindre en courant. Il ne pouvait pas partir, jamais. Elle le retrouva dans un petit parc à deux rues de la demeure des Blacks.

Il était assis sur un banc face à un plan d'eau et regardait les étoiles d'un œil sinistre.

Dora se jeta sur lui et cria:

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu m'entends? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Elle le tapait à présent. Il se passa quelque chose de surprenant : Remus l'embrassait.

-Je dois le faire, je n'ai plus rien ici mes amis sont tous morts. J'ai continué le combat pour eux pour les venger maintenant que c'est fait, je peux partir. Je ne trouverais pas de travail ici, je suis et resterais un loup-garou.

Il se détourna.

-Et moi, et nous? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lupin soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Toi, ta place est ici avec eux à fêter la victoire.

Il daigna enfin se retourner vers elle. Remus s'avança vers elle mais elle recula horrifié par ces paroles.

Il esquiva un geste vers elle mais laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu connais les pactes magiques?

Elle hocha la tête surprise de cette question. Remus sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une plume et un parchemin. Il fit signe à Tonks d'approcher et il lui prit la main.

-Par cette alliance magique je jure d'être toujours là pour toi, de te protéger. J'avoue que mon cœur t'appartient et t'appartiendra toujours. Où tu seras, je serais que ce soit en pensé ou par ma présence à tes côtés, d'être ton épaule pour te soutenir. Chaque jours qui passera loin de toi, mon cœur et mes pensées seront toujours tournés vers toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Un silence léger mis fin à cette déclaration. La plume avait écrit tout ce que Remus avait dit. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme, prit le parchemin et lui tendit.

-Signe de mon amour, de mon respect et de ma fidélité envers toi.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Nymphadora pleurait à présent. Elle prit la lettre et la mise au feu, tout cela n'était que des mensonges il était parti l'abandonnant. Elle avait enfin la vie qu'elle rêvait : un mari aimant, un rayon de soleil pour fille et un magnifique garçon qui venait la combler plus que tout.

Souvent accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre elle pensait à lui. Avait-il eu des enfants? Une femme? Etait-il heureux? Et comme à chaque fois elle s'en voulait de penser à lui. Bien sûr Matt était au courant mais pas du pacte.

Des rires dans l'entrée, la sortie de ses sombres pensées. Une petite fille lui sauta au coup.

-Maman, papa a encore voulu me couler, annonça joyeusement Eléonore .

Dora embrassa sa fille et la reposa à terre.

-Il est où Tom? demanda la fillette à sa mère.

-Dans sa chambre, tu peux aller le voir mais ne le réveille pas.

Matt arriva et enlaça sa femme.

-Tu as pu te reposer? Pendant que j'étais avec cette petite furie? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu l'aime quand même ta "furie" vu comment tu lui cède tout, répondit Dora, mais oui j'ai pu me reposer, j'ai fait du rangement.

-N'oublie pas que ce soir on va au Terrier, Molly a invité tout le monde pour la naissance de Tom.

Tonks sourit et embrassa son mari.

Vers 20h ils transplanèrent au Terrier, Dora arriva la première avec Ton dans le maxicosi. Elle fut émerveillée du monde qu'il y avait. Tous ses amis étaient là.

Matt arriva avec Eléonore, la petite couru dans les bras de Molly.

Vers 21h, alors que tous discutaient, Molly annonça le début du repas.

Tom fut couché avant le repas par son parrain, Ron qui prenait son rôle très sérieux.

Le repas se passa vite et dans une excellente ambiance en partie grâce aux enfants.

Mais Tonks n'était pas bien, elle se sentait observée.

Elle partit faire un tour dans le jardin pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Alors qu'elle marchait un souffle dans son dos la fit se raidir.

-Ton fils est magnifique, tout comme toi et Eléonore, dit la voix dans son dos.

-Que fais-tu ici? Comment sais-tu le prénom de ma fille? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec où l'amertume se faisait sentir.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses Dora. Je t'ai toujours suivit malgré ce que tu as pu penser. J'ai toujours honoré mon pacte sache le.

Quand elle voulut se retourner pour lui crier sa colère, il avait disparus. Elle rentra dans la maison bouleversée et en colère contre lui.

-Dora, ça va? lui demanda Harry.

-Il est là...Fût sa seule réponse.

-Je sais...Il a une bonne raison d'être là. Il est d'ailleurs temps qu'il l'annonce à tout le monde.

Harry sorti de la maison pour chercher Remus.

Dora resta prostrée dans l'ombre.

-ça fait longtemps que tu m'observe? Demanda-t-elle à une ombre dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Assez pour voir que tu es heureuse.

-Que veux-tu?

-Te dire adieux. Je suis malade, Greyback ma empoisonné; je voulais te voir avant de...

-...mourir.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Personne n'est au courant je ne veux pas leur dire malgré les efforts d'Harry pour que je le dise je préfère vous voir heureux et pas voir de pitié sur vos visages. Je m'en irais combler. Malgré ce que tu as fait avec le pacte, car oui je t'ai vu le mettre au feu, sache que j'ai honoré comme j'ai pu ce serment et que je t'aime toujours.

Il essuya les larmes sur les joues de Nymphadora et il partit rejoindre les autres suivit par la jeune femme.

Quand ils arrivèrent les regards se fixèrent sur eux, Tonks se sentit mal à l'aise et tout le reste de la soirée elle traina une mélancolie mélangé à un profonds d'espoirs que tout le monde pu percevoir.

Matt parti vers minuit pour coucher Eleonore et Tom, les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

Dora prétexta vouloir aider Molly à ranger.

Elle alla rejoindre Remus près du lac non loin du Terrier. Elle se plaça à ses côtés debout, troublée par ses paroles.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, rassura Remus.

Quel ironie du sort se dit-il, je la rassure alors que je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ça ira.

-Tu vas souffrir?

-Je ne sais pas, le poison me ronge de l'intérieur depuis 5mois.

-Je veux être là, je veux pouvoir apaiser tes souffrances, déclara Dora, la voix chargé d'émotions. Je sais que tu vas vouloir refuser mais tu m'as déjà refusé ma vie à tes côtés alors laisse-moi juste être là, finit-elle.

Il se leva et se retourna vers elle.

-J'aurais tellement voulu te donner plus, je...

Dora le regarda et comprit enfin pourquoi il avait fait tout ça c'était pour elle et non pour lui, il avait tenu sa promesse.

-Je sais je veux juste réparer ça maintenant, finit-elle.

Il lui sourit et se retourna pour contempler le ciel étoilé par cette chaude nuit.

-Tu vas me manquer, déclara-t-il.

Il se retourna vers elle l'embrassa avec une extrême douceur.

Remus transpirait, il souffrait.

Une lumière blanche vinrent s'abattre sur lui, il fut comme absorbé, une dernière phrase comme adieu:

-Je t'attendrais.

L'air se fit plus froid, Dora pleurait à ses pieds reposait le corps de Remus John Lupin.


End file.
